NEW BOYS
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: no soy beuna con esto asi ek em voy..los dejo con shiroi...ais todo yo..enfin ke decir, lean esta porkeria y dejen revienws..y ademas aaperecen tres personajes inventados por mrs.mensa kyo..


**Kyo: holaiditas a todos los ke leen mis fics!**

**shiroi:ja! si nomas los leen porke no tienen nada bueno ke hacer u-ú**

**Kyo:shiroi! no insultes a los lectores!¬¬- sape!-**

**shiroi: ahy me dolio!o..**

**Kyo:si no te lo hice para ke te gustara ¬¬**

**shiroi:vas a ver!te voy a akusar kon el DIF!**

**Kyo:pero si tu eres fantasma y no te van a ver ¬¬..ademas eso es para niños chikitos**

**shiroi:entonces te akuso kon..mmmm...con la SOPE**

**Kyo: ke es eso Oo?**

**shiroi:es la Secretaria Organizada para Protejer a los Espiritus ¬u¬...**

**Kyo:bueno, bueno ya...mejor nos calmavos y contamos hacerca del fic Uu**

**shiroi:nomas dices eso para que no te heche encima a la SOPE ¬¬...**

**Kyo:jejeje bueno..si U...ademas debemos hablar hacerca del fics y de los personajes ke estaran en el...**

**shiroi:bueno ya me calmo uu...comienza de una vez con tu resuministo diario..eso si!me pegas te las vas a ver negras!**

**Kyo:oki doki ...pos ke les kuento!..en este fic aparecen tres nuevos integrantes, tres chikos! ke yo misma invente /...iran conociendo la historia de cada uno y sus comportamientos...no les dire el nombre de cada uno para ke lean el fic 0...solo les dire algo..leanlo pa' ver lo ke pasara!..**

**shiroi:ya ke ni ella misma lo sabe uú...**

**Kyo: te ganaste un sape!-le pega un sape-**

**shiroi: me dolio óò#...pero ya veras ¬¬...andenle! hechensela!-aparecen unos gorilas digo guardespaldas vestidos de negro,con pistolotas y macanas-**

**Kyo: y esos batos?OO**

**shiroi:jejejejeje te dije ke te iba a ir mal si me hacias algo ¬¬..ellos son de la SOPE...y vieron lo ke me hiciste...asi ke..hechensela muchachos!**

**-los dos tipos la agarran de los brazos mientras ella pega patadas al aire, y ellos la arrastran llevandosela a la SOPE-**

**Kyo:nooo!dejenme!ayudenme!...no pueden hacerme esto!kiero a mi abogado! ...**

**shiroi: muahahhahahahah!so' malvado mu' malvado!muahahahah xD...y ahora ke Kyo se fue..ke komienze el fic!**

**NEW BOYS**

**cap.1.-Los nuevos recidentes de la pensión Asakura.**

Era una mañana normal en la pension Asakura, desde que habian derrotado a Hao.

Tras ese tiempo todo era paz y tranquilidad, bueno, acepcion por lo entrenamiento que aun anna forzaba a hacer a yoh, que no muy contento obedecia. No se sabia nada sobre que habia sucedido con hao, ni de quien era el shaman king o cuando volveria la pelea de shamanes. El grupo de amigos de yoh, Chocolov,Horohoro,Pilika, Ryu, Len y Jun, no se habia vuelto a ver a ecepcion de manta que iba de vez en cuando a visitar a su amigo y tamao que se habia quedado a vivir en la pension.

Todo parecia perfecto, bueno casi perfecto, anna se comportaba un poco mejor con yoh(se ablando despues de su muerte), manta abria crecido unos 2 centimetros(que mucho nnU) y tamao ahora, ademas de cocinar en la pension, era la chef de un fabuloso restaurante que con la deliciosa comida de tamao cada vez se hacia mas famoso e yoh, bueno el no habia cambiado en nada, aunque a veces parecia madurar y otras pues...

-manta porfavor no me dejes limpiando toda la casa T0T-decia el shaman castaño mientras se agarraba de las piernecitas del enano

-losiento yoh pero es tu castigo por no ovedecer a anna uu-

-pero ya pedi disculpas, por favor T0T-

-yo...yo nada puedo hacer, ademas tengo clases especiales-dijo al sentir la mirada de una itako furiosa

-esta bien manta, te deseo suerte-

-lo mismo digo..pero antes de irme te dire algo...-

-que es manta?-

-me puedes soltar las piernas?las necesito para irme nnU-le dijo a su amigo ke seguia cologado en sus piernitas de pollo(xD)

-asi claro! losiento U-lo solto

-no ahy porque, bueno adios!-

Y entonces se fue el chico enano a sus clases especiales.

-yoh asakura!-

el chico voltio a ver a su prometida de una forma mecanica.

-si annita?-pregunto con algo de nerviosismo

-ahorita te pones a limpiar los baños que se taparon!-

-se taparon?-

-si, que estas sordo ¬¬-

-noooo!TOT, ahora sera asqueroso hacer eso!-

-ya!cayate o veras que...-la itako no podo continuar ya que unos insistentes golpes se escuchaban enfrente de la puerta para que fuera abrida.

-esperas a alguien yoh?-

-no, y tu?-

-tampoco-

-quizas es un cliente, ire a abrir..-se encamino a al puerta pero un brazo lo paro

-no, yo ire, si es un cliente yo tengo que ir, mejor ve y limpia los baños..-

-esta bien TT-

Seguian tocando al puerta, aunke no con mucha fuerza.

-ya voy, no se desespere!-gritaba anna que ya habia llegado a la puerta

La itako abrio la puerta corrediza, y descubrioa quien tocaba la puerta. Era un chico de una estatura mas alta que ella, se notaba que tenia 16 años, tenia un toque de entre chico malo, tierno niño y niño bueno.Su pelo era sumamente negro y con el brillo del sol le daba un aspecto espectacular; tenia una piel muy blanca, hasta he de decir que algo palida, tenia un tipo de imperniable negro y se notaba que debajo una camisa blanca, tenia tambien unos pantalones cortos, lo que podrian ser un brinca charcos o pescador de un color igual al del imperniable, y por ultimo unos zapatos deportivos (shiroi: se llaman tennis ¬¬) blancos con unas rayas celestes.

-Hola, Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sinclair, se encuentra los dueños de esta pension?-pregunto el chico amablemente mientras dibujaba una ligera sonrisa ne su rostro

-si, yo soy Anna Kyoyama, que desea?-pregunto anna directamente

-pues vera, señorita, venimos a ver si habian avitaciones --

-venimos?-se dijo la itako y voltio atras de el pero no vio a nadie-es usted shaman?

-oh no, lamentablemente no soy shaman-le respondio el invitado

-entonces?aquien se refiere con "venimos"?-

-asi, disculpeme, pero no los habia presentado..pasen- dijo Sinclari asomando un poco su cabeza a la puerta

-compermiso-habian entrado dos chicos mas.

El primero en pasar, quien habia dicho "compermiso", era un chico de misma edad que anna. Tenia el pelo de color verde militar, con una tonalidad muy fuerte, y los ojos de color verde mas claro, muy claro.Traia una camiseta negra y a al cintura una chamarra naranja y unos pantalones azul mariño, asi como unos tennis blanco con negro;

entro sonrojado y con una mochila al hombro, dando a entender que ahi traia su ropa.

El segundo ne entrar era un chico de unos 13 años. Muy serio al entrar, y con el cabello tapandole el rostro, un cabello gris, suus ojos, no se podian ver.Traia un una chamarra de color rojo oscuro unas bolzas a los lados, un pantalon marron y nos zapatos del mismo color.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Yugen Genzai- se presento dando una reberencia el primer chico

-yo soy...yo soy Yie Fijumi-fue lo unico que dijo el segundo chico sin dejar de ver a anna a la cara, esta al verlo asi, sintio un escalofrio.

-como ya habia dicho yo soy anna kyoyama, y diganme, es cierto eos de que buscan habitaciones?-

-si, es verdad señorita, buscamos tres hbaitaciones, digame tiene alguna disponible?-hablo Sinclair

-si, espere un momento...-dijo anna mientras se giraba hacia atras de ella- YOH!VEN!

Y como rayo llego el chico shaman.

-qeu deseas anna-dijo el asakura menor formandose como sargento y con un destapacaños en su mano izquierda.

-mira yoh, ellos son nuestros clientes, se quedaran por un tiempo en la pension-le dijo señalandole con la mano a los tres chicos

-mucho gusto soy Yoh Asakura --se presento el chaman castaño

-hola, soy Sinclair-le respondio con un apreton de manos

-yo yugen-dijo el peliverde con otra reverencia

-mi nombre es Yie-dijo friamente el grisesito(jejeje grisesito, casi le pongo gisito o tigresitoxD)

-bueno, ya se presentaron asi ke, yoh...-se dirijio hacia el shaman-quiero que los lelves a sus habitaciones, diganme llevan alguna maleta?

-si, yugen lleva una mochila, y afuera estan dos mochilas mas y un morral o bolso-le explico sinclair quiene ra quien mas podia hablar ya que a yugen el sonrojo no le dejaba decir ni J e Yie no hablama mucho, era demasiado serio.

estabine, tambien quiero que subas sus maletas-

-pero anna si yo ago todo eso quien ara la comida? Uu-

-pues yo, claor esta uú-

-tu?Oo-

-que tiene de malo que yo cocine ¬¬-

-nada, solo decia que lso llevare a sus cuartos UuU vengan chicos, pasenme las maletas-

-si quieres le ayudamos-hablo yugen

-claro!-

Y asi, yoh los dirijio a sus nuevas habitaciones con al bolsa/morral a un costado, y los demas llevaban cada quien sus maletas;mientras anna se iba a al cocina ha ahcer un platillo para sus nuevos clientes.

Nada mas que no se esperaba algo sobre ellos, algo malo, que a ella no le iba a gustar para nada. No sospechaba, que no tenian dinero U.

continuara..si ustedes me envian reviewns 0...

**shiroi:que les parecio? verdad ke es un fiasco uu...ademas el titulo es falto de imaginacion "NEW BOYS" que tiene eso de interesante?¬¬**

**pero en fin u-u..me conformo con saber que kyo esta en la SOPE seguramente la enserraran ¬u¬...**

**Kyo:nunca!**

**shiroi: ke ahces aki Oo?**

**Kyo:jejejejeje pues hicimos un juicio y yo gane!**

**shiroi:seguro chantajeaste al juez ¬¬**

**Kyo:algo asi nnUu..en fin ahi que despedirse...**

**shiroi:vas a ver...te estare grabando, y cuando menos te lo esperes se te hecharan encima los de la SOPE ¬u¬...**

**Kyo:ja! como si no me conocieras! no me aran nada!ya ke estoy protejida por la SAPE -**

**shiroi:y ke es esa tonteria?¬¬**

**Kyo: es la Secretaria de Ayuda para Protejer Escritors asi ke ahora tu tampoco me puedes hacer nada!jejejejejeje**

**shiroi:bueno ya!despidete ke nos tenemos ek ir de parranda!..**

**Kyo:si!vamos a festejar a méxico al estilo mexicano!Ajuaaa!jejeje me voy de fiesta con shaman king!entre otros animes!**

**shiroi:yo igual!asi ek no nos esperen!porke si tardamos con los fics!no andamos muertos salimos de parranda!**

**Kyo:no me esperen ke vuelvo pacheca 0 jejejejeje...sayonara!se portan maaaaaaaaaal!**

**DEJEN REVIENWS ONEGAI!...Y VIVA MÉXICO!AJUAAAA!**


End file.
